Jeepers CreepersThree
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: This is a semihorror, semihumorous fic that hit me and shows why a slash writer should NOT write fanfics for horror movies...Read at your own risk...


Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Jeepers Creepers movies and am making no profit from this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: This bit of insanity was written for more humorous purposes than anything. Be warned that it DOES contain slash so if two guys being together creeps you out, go back now. All comments are welcome, just try to use proper grammar if you are going to flame me. Thank you for your time, enjoy the story and tell me if you think I should write a sequel or make it a multi-chapter fic!

Jeepers Creepers Three

He hated field trips, absolutely hated them. It wasn't the field trips, per say, that he disliked but the people he got stuck going with. His classmates were assholes most of the time and he just doesn't want to listen to them chatter inanely the whole four hours it would take to get to where ever it was they were going. The teacher warned them that it was probably a good idea to sleep as they were going to be driving through a lot of wheat fields. Adrian curls up by the window and decides that it may be the best idea he's heard so far. Overnight fieldtrips were definitely on his top ten list of things he hated.

Hours later, he wakes up. Looking around, he realizes the bus has stopped. "Wh-what's going on?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Tires blew out," one of the cheerleaders remarks, "I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"Heavy sleeper," the auburn haired male responds. He rubs his blue-gray eyes and looks outside, "It's getting dark…I thought we should have been there by now."

"Yeah, turns out that we took a wrong turn somewhere and we're lost," another kid responds.

"Oh that's great," Adrian mutters, "Lost in the middle of wheat fields…what ELSE has to go wrong?"

"Don't know but I want to seriously get out of this damned country," one of the football players mutters, "It seriously creeps me out."

Adrian looks out at the darkening area. The wheat field was casting eerie shadows on the ground and there WAS a slightly creepy feeling to the place. "Yeah, I hope they get whatever is wrong fixed BEFORE something else happens." He looks back at the driver and watches as he pulls something from the tire and holds it up. Startled, he realizes that it's a crude four-pointed throwing star. "What the hell?" he whispers. His attention is turned to the cheerleaders up front who turn on a radio. The reason he does so is that over a classical station a strange song begins to blare from it.

"Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, creepers, where'd you go those eyes?"

"Isn't that a classical station? What are they doing playing something like that?" a guy, who Adrian would consider a nerd, demands from three seats back.

"I don't know," the girl responds and she switches the dial but the song continues, "It's on every station!"

Adrian is about to make a scathing retort when he hears it, the sound of beating wings. He walks to the back of the bus to see what was making such a ruckus in time to see a large, winged humanoid lift up the bus driver and take off again. "What the hell?" he whispers. The teacher outside starts screaming which gets the attention of the students.

"What happened?" a girl demands.

"Something just grabbed the bus driver and flew off with him," Adrian says shakily.

"You're kidding, right?"

"N-no," he answers though there is no need to defend himself as a rustle of wings later, the creature is back and it lands near the teacher who is still frantically screaming her lungs out in horror. It saunters up to her with a decidedly vicious smile before with a flick of its hand has sliced cleanly through her neck with the sharp object in its hand. The woman's head falls and the body it was attached to follows soon after with blood spurting from the gaping hole.

It doesn't take four seconds for the girls to begin screaming. Adrian watches the creature turn its sights on the bus and makes a startling discovery. The door was still open. "Shut the door!" he yells. But of course, no one hears him over the screaming females. "Dammit," he curses as he races down the aisle. If that door was not closed…and fast, they were probably going to end up like their teacher. However, he doesn't make it halfway before the creature is within, and then he decides he's going to stay at the back of the bus. He tries to open the emergency door but it won't open. Looking out the window reveals another one of those crude weapons. He turns and watches the creature sniff each of the others on the bus.

Watching people die is not how Adrian pictured this field trip but he makes no move to try and be a hero. Three trying and making the attempt and the resulting blood that spatters more or less keeps anyone else from attempting to save those the creature wants to kill.

Adrian feels his fear spike the closer the creature gets to him. What if HE was one of the victims? He really wasn't ready to die yet though his parents wouldn't mourn too much. He'd recently come out of the closet and his parents hadn't taken it well at all. In fact, they were planning on throwing him out the day he turned eighteen which was only in four days. He'd saved up all his money from his job to try and have enough for an apartment, but this could very well solve all his problems for him.

Finally, the creature is in front of him and Adrian figures this is what a demon from hell looked like. Shivering he presses back against the door and hopes that his death would at least be quick. The creature steps right up to him and flicks his tongue against his neck. Adrian whimpers softly. He hadn't imagined going out this way. He squeezes his blue-gray eyes shut not wanting to see his death.

Feeling the creature shift, he opens his eyes almost curious. It takes him a moment to realize that the creature was moving down his body sniffing as if looking for something. It stops at the button of his jeans. Reaching a clawed hand it pulls his pants forward as much as it can and sniffs deeply. Adrian is now beginning to worry. He worries more when the creature pulls his pants open, unzips them and yanks them down his hips. He staggers sideways slightly and barely manages to catch his balance before his boxers join his jeans. He shivers at the cold air that brushes between his thighs. This was getting incredibly weird.

The creature sniffs his now bare flesh and Adrian wonders if he was about to be castrated. It would definitely solve his parents' issues with him liking guys. Then the creature's hot tongue flicks out against him. Adrian jerks in surprise. Had the creature just licked him! The creature does it again, this time from base to tip and Adrian lets out a soft whimper. His flesh swells against the creature's mouth and for a moment, Adrian wonders if this was when he got bitten. This thought is erased from his mind as the creature wraps its tongue around his erection and pulls it into his mouth. The moist heat is almost unbearable and Adrian moans helplessly. The creature starts sucking voraciously and soon the male is helplessly rocking his hips craving more and more of what it is doing to him.

It doesn't take long for him to orgasm and the creature swallows hungrily before continuing. Adrian closes his eyes and rests his upper body against the back of the bus. He has no idea why it's his semen that the demonic thing wants but as long as it doesn't kill him, he's fine with it. The creature continues to over-stimulate him until he passes out and the darkness claims him.

When his eyes flutter open, he realizes that he's still alive and sits up sharply to find that he's still on the bus. He gets onto his feet and looks around to see if any of the others had survived. Four are huddled in the front looking at him. "Y-you guys okay?" he asks slowly getting onto his feet.

"Y-yeah, you?" the only guy asks.

"I-I think so…for having been about sucked dry by a demon," he responds as he slowly makes his way down.

"He really seemed to like the way you tasted," one of the girls says, "He continued for about seven minutes after you passed out and then left."

Adrian rolls his eyes. "This is what I get for coming out of the closet. Well, my parents aren't going to believe me."

"I don't think ANY of our parents will believe us. We've tried calling but there is no reception out here."

Adrian sighs. "Twenty eight people are dead…thirty with the teacher and the bus driver. We really need to find a farm…or something."

"Well, we don't seem to be in any danger. That thing doesn't want anything from us and the only thing it wants from you is your semen," anther girl pipes up, "So we wait for someone to get out here and help us out."

"I really don't want to sit on this bus with the smell of dead bodies and blood," Adrian says softly, "I really, really don't."

"Ditto," the other guy agrees.

"Okay, so we get off the bus…and head where?"

"Anywhere is better than here," Adrian responds. The girl nods and the five of them head off the bus. There is no sign of the creature at all as they make their way up the road.

"So, you're gay?" the football player asks. It takes Adrian a moment to remember that his name is Daniel.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asks defensively.

"Hey, relax, I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Then don't make it seem like you are."

"Wow, you're testy."

"Yes, well, my parents are going to throw me out of the house come Monday so I really don't have the greatest temper right now. The semen-sucking demon isn't helping either." He glowers as he hears the three girls snort and snicker.

"I can imagine. My parents about went postal when I told them. They screamed, yelled, ranted, raved, and begged me to change. It was bad."

Adrian is startled into stopping. "You're gay? But if Aaron, your quarterback, had known…"

"Aaron didn't know…I made sure of that. He would have killed me if he had. I wasn't attracted to anyone of them; they were too homophobic and bigoted. However, it wouldn't have mattered. They would instantly assume I was attracted to them and I would have been dead meat."

"God, what a secret to keep."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter as that thing decided that the only good part of him was his legs. Jeez, that was creepy to watch."

"You sound so very upset about that."

"Yeah, I'm just broken hearted," Daniel snorts. Adrian knows it's wrong but he can't help but laugh at that.

"It's not funny!" one of the girls exclaims, "He DIED!"

"I realize that, it wasn't the fact that he died, it was just Daniel's tone. Jeez, don't get so testy!"

"Well, don't sound like that! Thirty people just DIED because of that thing," the girl snaps.

"The very same thing that is coming back again," another girl points out.

Adrian looks in the direction she's gazing and sure enough, the flying menace WAS heading their way. "No, not again," he whispers, "Please don't want to kill us all."

"Ditto," Daniel murmurs from beside him.

The creature lands about ten feet away and looks at them. The girls instinctively back away though Adrian realizes it wasn't them he was looking at…it was him. Taking a deep breath, he steps forward. The creature watches but makes no move to strike out at him. He takes another step…and another…and another until he's only a few inches away. "Um…hi," he says inwardly wondering if he wasn't insane for speaking to the demonic thing. The creature merely gazes back at him. The blue-gray eyed male begins to worry that he was about to finally meet the others' fates when his pants are unzipped and unbuttoned and pulled down…this time with his boxers and the creature instantly wraps his mouth around him. A whimper escapes him as his legs spread and he does his best to ignore the snickers behind him. It's not hard as the pleasure makes it hard for him to focus on anything else.

Soon, he's rocking his hips and moaning helplessly as the demon drinks from him over and over and over again. He cannot understand what it is about him that it found so satisfying but he wasn't about to complain. If it kept him from being spattered around, it was fine with him. Once again, he passes out from the demon's ministrations.

When he wakes up again, he realizes that the ground is moving…or that he is. Opening his eyes, he realizes he's being carried by Daniel. "Wh-what's going on?" he asks.

"We're walking," Daniel responds, "You've been out for eight hours now."

"You've been walking for eight hours?"

"No, the creature only stopped about three hours ago."

"Gods, why does it like me so much?"

"I don't know but I'm hoping to get far enough away that we don't have to face that again."

"No farms?"

"Not yet. We're hoping that we're close to one so that we can find out what the HELL is going on. I am not going to sit there and watch you get molested by some twisted thing from hell."

"Aww, you're jealous," Adrian teases.

"Don't make me drop you on your ass, Adrian," Daniel warns, "'Cause I doubt you'll be able to walk with everything that thing did to you."

"It didn't…screw me, did it?"

"No, nothing like that! It just took a lot more from you than it probably should have."

"Good. I don't want my first time to be with something that ugly."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Are you two lovebirds done flirting?" one of the girls demands, "There's a barn up ahead."

"We're not flirting!" both teens snap at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever," the girl responds, "As I said, there's a barn."

Adrian looks and sure enough there WAS an old red barn. "Hopefully there's a farmhouse nearby but if not…maybe we can hide in the barn," he murmurs.

"Maybe," Daniel responds.

"You sound doubtful."

"Well, it's getting pretty aggressive. I thought that maybe once it got its fill, it would leave you alone, but now, I think it's attracted to you."

"It LIKES me?"

"Well, your taste. I don't think it's going to stop following us…unless you aren't with us."

"You're not thinking of leaving me outside…are you?"

"No, that's not what I mean at all. I'm just saying what they were talking about. I'm going no where, but I think they are. The moment they have a chance, they are going to leave and never look back. I'm here for the long haul. I've got stuff in my backpack that will last the two of us for at least four weeks if it comes down to that so don't worry."

"You say the two of us…why not them?"

"I don't like them. As I said, they aren't going to be around for long. They're getting restless and they will bolt the moment they see an opening."

"They've been doing a lot of talking, haven't they?"

"As I said, you've been unconscious for eight hours. They don't want you around."

"Oh that's pleasant," Adrian mutters, "but not completely unsurprising. I am sure I wouldn't want me around if I were in their shoes either."

"Well, it's not like he's trying to kill us…he just likes you…a lot."

"Ha, ha, ha," Adrian says sarcastically, "You try getting blown until you pass out and find out he continued AFTER you were unconscious and THEN tell me how you feel!"

Daniel doesn't answer as they arrive at the barn. However, what they find is not wholly unexpected at the time. "It's already been here," Daniel comments staring at the three bodies on the barn floor.

"It WAS here," one of the girls corrects looking up at the wall on the barn, "Look up there."

Looking up both boys notice a chipping and time worn sign about a bat from hell. Adrian shakes his head. "So it was caught on the wall? That doesn't make much sense."

"Of course it doesn't…unless you know the story behind it," a deep, gruff voice tells them from a dark corner.

"What do you know about this thing?" Daniel demands.

"Well, I know that it comes out…every twenty-three years for twenty-three days to eat," the man responds.

"Twenty-three days?" Adrian asks.

"Yep. I take it you've met the bastard?"

"He attacked our bus after blowing the tires out," one of the girls tells him, "Thirty people are dead because of it."

The man shakes his head. "Did that twenty-three years ago, too. Seems to like large numbers of people to choose from at once. So how did you five manage to escape?"

"We didn't escape…it didn't want anything from us…except him," one of the girls says pointing at Adrian.

"It's chasing you?" the man asks.

"I think so," Adrian admits.

"So, what have you got that it wants so badly?"

Adrian blushes. "Umm…it's sort of embarrassing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It seems to like his semen," Daniel says softly, "It keeps coming after him to eat him."

The man stares at him for a moment looking startled then he asks, "You're serious…aren't you?"

"Yes, he is," another girl says, "We just want to get away from him. That monster can have him just so long as it leaves us alone."

The man looks at Adrian. "Well, son, you have about seven more days of this…think you can handle it?"

"I think I'm going to NEVER want a blowjob again after this," Adrian mutters.

The man laughs. "Count yourself fortunate. Most people that creature chooses end up dead. I've never seen a victim of his that's lived nor have I heard of him liking their semen."

"Well, is there any other way we can get rid of it…OTHER than waiting for the rest of the twenty-three days to pass?" he asks.

"No. It can't be killed. My father tried and it just came back twenty-three years later. It's an immortal thing."

Adrian sighs. "I'm REALLY not going to want a blowjob after this. Maybe my parents will get their wish and I'll abstain from ALL forms of sex."

"Hey, don't say that…and in any event, you'll be able to get an erection after this, you just may need a lot of sleep," Daniel tells him.

"Yeah, well, NOW I'm back to worrying about my issues with having no where to live."

"Hey, I'm getting an apartment, you could room with me and we could split the expenses."

Adrian looks at him. The blond male seemed completely serious. "You have a job?"

"Yeah, I work at a clothing store just outside of town…it mostly caters to the gay community. Seven bucks an hour is NOT bad at all."

"Wow, no it's not. If we get out of this alive…I'll definitely consider it."

Daniel smiles. "I'm glad," he says softly, "I really am."

For a moment, Adrian doesn't understand it and then it hits him. His blue-gray eyes widen. "You like me?"

Daniel smiles sheepishly. "Umm…yeah."

Adrian blushes. "Wow…I never thought I'd hear that from a football player..."

"Well, I wanted to deny it as much as I could. I didn't think you could stand me."

"No, it was airheads like Aaron I couldn't stand. I didn't know you well enough to make a judgment of who you were."

"Aww, as I said, you two lovebirds can flirt AFTER we get out of this mess. That thing will be coming back soon," a girl cuts in before turning to the man, "Just toss the auburn haired one outside. It's him the creature wants."

The man looks Adrian up and down. "I'm not about to willingly let one of you outside alone with that creature, I don't care WHAT that creature wants."

"Well, then you'd best just open the door because it's coming back," another girl remarks.

Adrian closes his eyes and whimpers slightly. He had SEVEN more days of this coming. "I-I'll just go outside…it's okay, really."

"Son, it's really not safe," the man starts.

"No, really, it's okay," Adrian tells him before walking out of the barn. He looks up at the winged creature and wonders who had the great idea to let THIS creature out every twenty-three years for ANY amount of time. However, he's not given long to think at all before he's naked from the waist down and the demon is feeding from him. However, in the back of his mind, he wonders if this bothers Daniel. Though it makes for a strange guilty feeling begin at the pit of his stomach; that feeling disappears in the pleasure he's feeling. He closes his eyes and wonders if it was possible to die from over stimulation. It's the last thought he has before once again, passing out.

When he wakes up, he finds himself cradled to someone's chest. Looking up, he finds Daniel staring down at him. "Mmm?" he asks sleepily.

"Hey, baby. Welcome back," Daniel tells him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A long time, kid."

"How long?"

"Well, let's just say, that thing is probably back asleep."

"OVER seven days?"

"Yep," the man responds, "You had us worried…but that would probably be because that thing didn't stop for over forty-eight hours."

Adrian groans and rests his head back on Daniel's shoulder. "Has anyone been out looking for us?"

"You're parents were called when they found the bus…you were listed as missing."

"Do they know we are okay?"  
"They did as of three hours ago. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

Adrian sighs. "Good. I want to get as far away from this place as I possibly can."

"So do I," Daniel comments, "So do I."

Adrian pauses for a moment. "Damn…I'm eighteen now. My parents probably aren't coming."

"I'll have mine drive you back," Daniel assures him.

Adrian smiles. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. And I've thought about your offer…I'm going to accept it."

Daniel smiles and wraps an arm around him. "I'm glad to hear that, babe. I think we'll enjoy sharing an apartment."

Adrian blushes but returns the smile. "Yes, I think we will."

Twenty minutes later, Daniel's parents pull up in a black sports car and Daniel introduces Adrian to them as his boyfriend. Shyly, Adrian says hi and is surprised at the courtesy shown by the two adults though figures it's due to the tragedy that has just occurred. Rolling his eyes, Daniel brings him into the back and slides in. Their fingers entwine in the middle and they look at each other with content expressions hoping that the nightmare is over. After a few miles the tense silence is obviously too much for Daniel's parents and they turn on the radio to a loud rock station. The blaring songs echo through the car. For a while, both boys calm down. However, a song ends and a new song begins. One both boys could live without hearing EVER again. "Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those eyes?" Both look at each other, pale, and scream.


End file.
